sfmlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash Fest Mania Video Sharing Guidelines
Smash Fest Mania is a beautifully animated series, and the creator of the series is very lenient and has some guidelines for you to follow if you want to post a video from the series onto a public domain such as YouTube, Twitch etc. Checking with the creator of the animations before posting Smash Fest Mania content is recommended, as he knows everything about copyright laws. Most Smash Fest Mania animations are legal under the US Fair Use law. Creating Mario and Sonic fanart is usually legal under the US Fair Use law, it's how YouTubers like NDY, Sasso Studios, Shadow759, Mike Darklighter, Balena Productions and Jigglyking20 create and upload Mario and Sonic animations without having their content taken down by Nintendo or SEGA. Rules You are to follow these rules unless the creator says otherwise. Please read them all! 1. You may download Smash Fest Mania animations for private and public use. Commercial use would start drama with Nintendo, SEGA and Valve. 2. You may not post mere copies of Sonic animations that LightningShadow is Mario had already posted on his channel on YouTube (as that would violate the spam or impersonation policy on YouTube) unless the "LightningShadow is Mario - Sonic Animations" YouTube channel arrests for any reason. If you have an archived Sonic animation that you downloaded from YouTube which was on his channel, you may post that especially if you live in the US. You may however do reviews, create parodies or create derivative works out of LightningShadow is Mario SFM animations on YouTube, as that would be under most Fair Use/Fair Dealing laws. However, you must always credit the creator of Smash Fest Mania. 3. You may create derivative works off the Smash Fest Mania original characters. You may want to check with the King of SFM before doing this, and you must give him credit. 4. You may upload a Mario animation that includes Mario game music to YouTube or other sites, but give the King of SFM credit. This would be under the US Fair Use law. 5. If an animation contains popular artist music, DO NOT UPLOAD! This could get you in huge legal trouble. 6. You may not post any Smash Fest Mania without crediting the author, so you may not edit any videos and remove LightningShadow is Mario/The King of SFM's name from the end credits, and not remove the names of the people who have provided the assets as this will cause drama with them if they find out about your use of the animation. 7. You are not to say that any videos you upload were approved or are endorsed by the King of SFM. You are to simply upload them and credit the creator. 8. If you get in trouble with a company for violating applicable laws or trying to use the animations commercially, you may not blame the King of SFM. If you follow these rules, you should be all good ;) Nintendo and SEGA policies on fanart Generally SEGA are more forgiving than Nintendo when it comes to this, but if unofficial Nintendo animations weren't allowed, channels like NDY, Shadow759 and Jigglyking20 would have been terminated by now, so posting Mario animations on YouTube would be legal under the US Fair Use law. SEGA once gave a positive response on a fan made Sonic GAME, and if fan Sonic games are okay, animations will definitely be allowed using SEGA's assets. The Sonic Twitter also gave permission for people to monetize their videos using Source Filmmaker Sonic models, as they consider it a form of Fair Use, and free advertisement for them. SEGA also don't seem to do anything about people posting their music on YouTube. In 2019, Nintendo started taking their music down from YouTube and terminated channels like BrawlBRSTMs3 X, but that was because Nintendo don't just allow mere copies of their music on YouTube. They only allow it if the user is doing gameplay. Use of Nintendo's music in fanart would be legal under Fair Use though if the use is transformative and does not use too much original score.